


Say It's Okay

by AmyBlackfyre



Series: The best that I could be [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub!Klaus, dom!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: “I know there will be a lot of ifs and buts, Klaus. I’m aware. But if you’re willing to try it, I’ll take such good care of you, baby. I’ve done a bit of research after I put you to bed and I really think we could start going for a bit of age regression.” He paused, taking in a deep breath. “You know what I mean by that?”Klaus’ eyes widened once again, ironically making him look much younger. “You wanna have sex with an actual baby?” A shocked gasp followed the phrase.That earned him an angry slap in the head. Diego, after all, was still his brother. “Do you think I’m a pervert, dumbass? No! Ew!” He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired. “If you regressed, I’d just take care of you. Take all the control and stuff, and you’d just drink your bottles, play games, color and shit like that. You know?”





	Say It's Okay

Diego knew that the morning after could be a bit mentally rough on Klaus. He saw it happen before, and he was quite sure that it would happen again, so he prepared beforehand.

He woke up earlier than Klaus, making sure that his brother was cozy, comfortable and  cared for, and went down to the kitchen to try and find anything that resembled a bottle. He had a plan: if his brother was up to it, they could try some very controlled age regression. After he was called “Daddy”, he decided that it could be a very good approach to try and undo some of the damage their Dad had caused. If not, he would wake up into a very soft and relaxing session of bondage. It was up to him: always up to him.

In less than 15 minutes, he got back up to his bedroom with a warm bottle in hand. Thank God Mom kept everything from when they were kids. Diego proceeded to gently wake his brother up by caressing his face and petting his curls.

“Come on, Sleeping Beauty… It’s time to wake up, yeah?” Grunts and a shift in the position were the answer, and Diego chuckled. “Do I really need to get the water bucket?”

“Mmmmhhhh nooo… I don’t wanna wake up… It’s the first time I slept good in sooo looong…” He complained, very grumpy, thank you very much, but sitting up nonetheless. 

Diego sat up as well, kissing his brother’s cheek. “Good boy. You made a good choice right there.” And he winked at the smaller male, making him roll his eyes and smile.

“Before you do anything else, I have some decisions I need you to make, ok?” He awaited for confirmation, and Klaus just nodded, so he proceeded. “Yesterday, by the end of your session, you called me Daddy.”  Klaus’ eyes widened, and he was ready to start apologizing and denying it. Diego was having none of that. “Shush.” He said, sternly, placing a finger on Klaus’ lips. “That’s not a problem, shut it. Lemme finish.” Klaus nodded once more, bringing his knees to his chest and trying to make himself smaller, making Diego roll his eyes and ask the heavens for wisdom. “I can be your Daddy, babe. If you want me to. But for real, you know? Not only in bed. If you want me to Daddy you, we’ll have some ground rules and I’ll care for you, but you have to commit as well as I will.”

Klaus took in a deep breath. His brother was not joking. He called some Johns “Daddy” back in the day, surely, but it would be completely different to live in such a dynamic, even if only for a while. “What do you have in mind for me, Di? I don’t dislike the idea, you know I don’t… But…”

“I know there will be a lot of ifs and buts, Klaus. I’m aware. But if you’re willing to try it, I’ll take such good care of you, baby. I’ve done a bit of research after I put you to bed and I really think we could start going for a bit of age regression.” He paused, taking in a deep breath. “You know what I mean by that?”

Klaus’ eyes widened once again, ironically making him look much younger. “You wanna have sex with an actual baby?” A shocked gasp followed the phrase.  

That earned him an angry slap in the head. Diego, after all, was still his brother. “Do you think I’m a pervert, dumbass? No! Ew!” He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired. “If you regressed, I’d just take care of you. Take all the control and stuff, and you’d just drink your bottles, play games, color and shit like that. You know?”

That resonated with a part of Klaus that always wished all of them had those things. Free time to play, to learn, to just be carefree and childish instead of superheroes from day one. Shyly, he muttered. “I’d like that very much.”

“What’s that?” He asked, wanting to make his brother admit it out loud. He made a choice and Diego would never want him to be ashamed of it, not if he could own being a junkie (to put it very lightly) for so long. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Annoyed, Klaus said louder. “I would like that! I would like to be your baby. I’d like to be three years old again and play and discover and not hurt!” Right then, he hid his face on his knees.

Diego smiled. Knowing that his Daddy self would be very similar to his Dom self, just as it happened yesterday, even his speech changed a bit. “So lay down, baby. It’s time for your morning bottle.”

Klaus’ heartbeat accelerated and his face got all red. He did not expect that it would begin so right away. He saw Ben sitting on Diego’s desk, and he said nothing, but look at him tenderly and nodded. Two of his brothers approved it and it was enough for him. He laid down, and tried it out, his voice small. “I’m hungry, Daddy.”

Diego pulled the bottle from the floor and very carefully placed the nipple on Klaus’ mouth. “There you go, baby boy. Drink up.” Klaus closed his eyes. He never thought he would listen to this phrase in such a wholesome context. “While you have your bottle, lemme set down some ground rules for you.” Diego awaited for a nod before he went on. “You are absolutely not allowed out of the house without permission while you’re cleaning yourself up. You’ll eat healthy meals every meal and your bedtime will be 11pm tops, every day. Even when you are not being a baby. Copy that?”

Klaus sputtered the milk, eyes wide and body squeamish. His first, second and third instincts were to go against whatever Diego said, trying to get his way. “No, Di, listen… 11pm is too early… I’m a night owl--- No! Better! I’m a beautiful bat!” He proceeded to try sitting up. “And… And. Burgers and pancakes, where would they fit? I’m not a bunny rabbit, I don’t go on moving my nose, just having the sex, I can’t go on healthy foods only!”

So, that’s what being a Daddy felt like, Diego thought, breathing in deeply and pushing his brother down again, plopping the bottle’s nipple back on his mouth. “Unlucky for you, that’s not up to discussion.” Before he could speak again, Diego continued. “Ah, ah. No talking from you, Klaus. Would you just let me take care of you, for God’s sake? And stop the sex talk?”

They would have a long, long way to go. And that was ok. They both basked on each other’s presences as Klaus finished his bottle quietly, soaking in all of these new concepts and way of life. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I couldn't resist and I'm turning it into a little bit of a series. Horaay!  
> Please, please, please let me know if you're liking it and if you think that the characters are... Well, in character.


End file.
